


Ready for Takeoff

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen meets a fellow passenger who provides a welcome distraction from the stress of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Takeoff

Cullen hated flying. It wasn’t the movement so much as the close, confined space that bothered him. In hopes of relieving the stress, he insisted on a window seat as he purchased his ticket and even spent a little extra upgrading to first class for the extra space.

So far, it wasn’t working. The passengers hadn’t even finished boarding, and Cullen’s anxiety was already starting to surface. He rested his forehead against the small, oval window, trying to ignore the cramped space on the plane and focus on the open outside world. Even when he could feel the slight shift of the seat beside him, Cullen didn’t bother to look up to greet whoever was assigned the seat beside him.

“Fascinating view, isn’t it?” His neighbor spoke up. “The runway crew’s bright orange vests along with the barren runway pavement create a truly magnificent atmosphere.”

Not wanting to be rude, Cullen looked up to acknowledge his neighbor with a polite smile. The man was undeniably handsome, with a lovely caramel skin tone, silver eyes, and a well-groomed moustache. Unfortunately, it would take more than a pretty face to ease Cullen’s bad mood on this flight.

“Dorian Pavus,” the man introduced himself, offering a handshake.

“Cullen,” he replied, firmly grasping Dorian’s hand in his own. “Cullen Rutherford.”

“I’m afraid I must warn you, Cullen, that flying doesn’t always agree with my stomach,” Dorian continued. “Which is unfortunate, because a green complexion really doesn't suit me.”

Cullen lowered his eyes to his lap with a soft chuckle.

“I know. Embarrassing, isn’t it? A grown man who can’t stand to fly.”

“No, it’s not that,” Cullen said. “I’m only laughing because I’m not exactly the biggest fan of airplanes, either.”

“Ah,” Dorian replied with a knowing smirk. “That would explain your wistful staring at the dull landscape.”

The flight attendants did their final round of safety checks while the captain addressed the passengers and turned on the fasten seat belt light. Once everything was ready, the plane drove out to the runway and began to pick up speed.

The motion didn’t affect Cullen much. On the ground or miles in the air, he was still trapped in this giant metal capsule. Dorian, however, felt his stomach lurch as the plane took flight. Instinctively, he reached over to tightly grasp his new acquaintance’s hand. Oddly enough, Cullen didn’t mind.

As soon as Dorian realized what he had done, he quickly pulled his hand back. “My apologies.”

Cullen shook his head in response, blushing softly. “It’s fine.”

“Handsome and a gentleman. How have I been so lucky to be assigned this seat?” 

The pink tint in Cullen’s face darkened slightly, spreading from his neck to his ears. It was exactly the reaction Dorian was looking for.

Unsure how to react to such blatant flattery, Cullen attempted an abrupt topic change. “So, is this your flight home, or away?”

“Both, technically speaking. I’ve purchased a one-way ticket with no intent of returning anytime soon.”

Cullen gave a sympathetic grin. He had been living far from his family for a long time and was well aware of how difficult such a big move could be. “I’d be happy to show you around the city sometime. That is, unless you were already planning something with your own friends…”

“I would be delighted to have you as my own personal tour guide.” Dorian readily agreed as he pulled a pen and notepad from his laptop bag resting at his feet. He quickly scribbled a note, then passed the slip of paper to Cullen. “My number. Call me anytime.”

Cullen accepted the paper and slipped it into his pocket. He normally wasn't so forward with complete strangers, but so far, Dorian has manged to distract Cullen away from feeling claustrophobic. Their conversation also seemed to help Dorian feel less nauseous as well. He did still reach for Cullen's hand whenever they hit a spot of turbulence, though Cullen suspected it wasn't quite as accidental as the first time. He wasn't about to admit it, but he actually liked the physical contact too.

After only a few hours together on the plane, they felt so at ease with one another, they even began to share personal stories. Cullen learned the reason for Dorian's leaving home - how his strict, conservative father was determined to have his son follow in his footsteps as a politician and arrange for him to be married. In return, Cullen shared difficult stories from his time in the military, which was the reason behind his anxiety in close spaces. It was a dark time in Cullen's life. He did many things he was ashamed of and usually avoided discussing the issue, but Dorian never gave him that pitied look that most people showed Cullen whenever the topic came up. Instead, there was a hint of understanding in Dorian's eyes. He could see that behind that pampered exterior was someone who has also known suffering. Maybe not physical combat, but after years of emotional abuse from his parents, Dorian easily empathized with Cullen.

Time seemed to pass so quickly. For once, Cullen wasn't looking forward to leave the plane if it meant parting ways with Dorian. At least he knew this wouldn't be the last they'd see of one another. By the time the plane landed, their vague promise to meet in the future had evolved into specific dinner plans for later in the week.

After they disembarked, Cullen was at least able to enjoy a few extra moments with Dorian as they walked through the airport, but inevitably had to say their goodbyes as they reached the exit.

"It was good to meet you, Dorian," Cullen smiled as he warmly shook Dorian's hand.

"Likewise. Who would have thought something good could ever come from flying?"

A taxi pulled up to the curb, ready to take on a passenger. Like a perfect gentleman, Cullen relinquished the cab to Dorian and helped him load his luggage into the trunk. Dorian felt somewhat bad, at first, about having Cullen do the heavy lifting for him, but watching the man's muscles flex as he lifted the suitcase immediately removed any guilt.

“I'll see you again soon,” Dorian said as he reached forward to pat Cullen on the arm, using the opportunity to subtly feel his bicep.

Cullen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he said his goodbyes and watched as the cab drove out of view. It took some time before he could grab a taxi for himself, but Cullen didn't mind the wait. He was still preoccupied with thoughts of Dorian. Cullen wasn't entirely sure what he felt for this new acquaintance, but that was the whole point of dinner at the end of the week. Whether this was simply a new friendship or something more, Cullen very much looked forward to meeting with Dorian again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! Cullen and Dorian airport/airplane AU. Decided not to specify where they're flying from/to, so everyone can imagine for themselves whether it's modern-day Thedas or the real world (aka I'm lazy).


End file.
